


It's The Small Things: Series 1

by Fiona12690



Series: It's The Small Things [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon-Missing Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the beginning its been the small things about you, moments with you that let me remember you so clearly. Even as I am drawing in my last breath, you are the only thing on my mind. <b>Janto, Missing Scenes/Canon Drabbles.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is of course for the episode "Everything Changes". Now everything in _Italics_ is a memory.

**Chapter 1:** Everything Changes

Since the beginning Ianto Jones; its been the small things about you, the short and fleeting moments we had between us. I've met so many others; people, aliens, even the Doctor a few times more, but you I still remember you to this day, five billion years later. You were never just a blip in time for me Ianto Jones and thats the story I have told everyone I've ever met. I told our story to the ones who didn't know, to the ones who asked. I told them of the man who captured the heart of the Face of Boe.

I remember the day we met Gwen, the night Suzie took her life. You were right when you told me that, Everything Changes.

_" I thought I told everyone to go home, Ianto."_

_The dark-haired man turned away from the Rift calculations shown on the computer screen to look at his boss. " You did sir, but even I can admit that everything will change now."_

_Jack raised an eyebrow. " And your meaning, Mr. Jones?"_

_Ianto moved closer to Jack, shocking him slightly as he placed a warm hand against the older man's cheek. " She, Gwen, remembers. You've hired her. Everything will be strained for a bit and the others will believe it was a statement rather than an impulsive decision."_

_Ianto could see the confusion twist Jack's expression. " Statement?"_

_Ianto sighed, before pulling his hand away from Jack's face. " That we are all insignificant and easily replaceable." Jack opened his mouth to deny, but was made to pause his words as Ianto continued to speak. " This is Torchwood, sir. We don't live long in service, but everything changes when it has to whether it be for the better or the worse."_

_" You make Torchwood sound like marriage, Ianto." Jack joked, smirking at the Welshman before him. Only when it was wiped away moments later by Ianto's sad, but true reply._

_" Till death do us part, sir, it's in our contracts."_

After that conversation Ianto, I don't remember if any of you even read the papers I gave you to sign the next morning, they were Torchwood Three's new contracts. I corrected them that night after you left me in the Hub. I made sure you all had a way out if you wanted and you all still chose to stay until the end of your lives. It was almost hard to believe the trust all of you had in me.

But as you said, " Everything Changes."

**End of Chapter/Drabble 1**


	2. Day One/Ghost Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This second part is of course for the episodes: "Day One" and "Ghost Machine". I blended the two together a bit. Now everything in _Italics_ is a memory.

**Chapter 2:** Day One/Ghost Machine

Despite everything you were taught at Torchwood 1, Ianto Jones. You still faced a sex-crazed, alien possessed girl unarmed all for the sake of something I valued a bit more than much, the Doctor's hand. To believe I almost lost it because of Gwen's cock up at the scene on her first day. I still remember the moment we had after everyone else had gone home, the one where you gave me a detailed verbal account of my own cock up.

_" Your coffee, sir." Ianto stated, smiling. He took a seat in the chair across from Jack, taking a sip of his own coffee. He watched as Jack took a sip of his own and then gag. Jack stared at Ianto in horror as if the younger man had given him a cup full of darkened poison._

_" Ianto?" Jack questioned, worried. " What the hell is this?!"_

_" Instant Decaf." Still innocently smiling at Jack, Ianto took another sip of his carefully brewed, delicious italian roast coffee. The coffee that Jack so desperately craved for at the moment._

_" And the reason my coffee changed, Mr. Jones?"_

_The innocent smile left Ianto's face as he set his cup down at a corner of Jack's desk. His expression completely blank. " You let an inexperienced member into the field without complete and proper training. Effectively putting the agents of this team and their lives at risk by breaking protocol."_

_" I showed her the basics of what she needed to know." Jack protested. Ianto raised an eyebrow._

_" Yes, that feel up in the range was exactly all she needed to remember in the field instead of how to handle the equipment or how to respond to the local agencies. You decide to change protocols important to the safety of each member of this team, I change your coffee order." Ianto stood up, the innocent smile returned to his face. " You did say you loved Instant Decaf before I arrived, correct sir?"_

_Ianto took his cup of coffee from where he had placed it on Jack's desk and left the office, he called out a goodnight on his way out of the Hub._

The next morning as you know, everyone got a refresher in their training; all of it by the rule and regulations of the Torchwood 3 field protocol.

**End of Chapter/Drabble 2**


End file.
